Albus Severus Potter
by BubbleBooHoo2131
Summary: Albus is at Hogwarts. He's in Gryffindor and now he's in his sixth year. The Triwizard Tournament has sent the school into a panicky excitement, and no one seems to notice anything suspicious in the general excitement. Things are getting interesting as lives will be turned upside-down. Forever.


**CHAPTER 1 - THE TRAIN**

Albus waved goodbye to his father, Harry Potter, until he couldn't see him anymore. He sat down next to Rose and quickly said, 'How were your holidays?' Albus already knew the answer; he had spent the entire length of the summer holidays with her. It had been the first thing that had come to his mind, as he hated awkward silences.

'They were great,' replied Rose. She knew that they had spent the holidays together, but she had the kindness to not point that out. She sighed happily; the excitement going to Hogwarts was growing in her stomach.

Albus and Rose chatted the whole journey, about Hogwarts mainly. They talked about things they'd heard about the teachers, about the lessons, about the houses, about magical secrets, about passages out of Hogwarts.

They were so oblivious to what was happening around them, they didn't notice the lady with the trolley pull up in their carriage and say, 'Anything off the trolley, dears?' They both jumped at the sudden sound, and then bought some sweets. Albus opened a chocolate frog and quickly stuffed it in his mouth, eager to not let it escape. Rose laughed at Albus' attempt to keep the frog; she knew that they couldn't escape if you just held it in two fingers. Albus turned over the card and let out an audible gasp, to which Rose responded with a curious look. The card read:

Harry Potter

Known for destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He has escaped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named many times; only after meeting 6 times did Voldemort finally meet his end.

Albus remained as still as stone, attracting even more of Rose's attention. She slid over to his side and gently pulled the card out of his fingers. She read the card twice and her mouth fell open, making a perfect 'o' shape. Both of them had known he was famous, but neither of them had expected him to be chocolate-frog-card famous. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seemed pretty bad, and 'meet his end' just emphasised that. Albus had quickly decided on asking his dad in a letter, rather James who could make up things like splitting one's soul in seven.

Speak of the devil and the devil will appear was wrong, I should have been think of the devil and the devil will appear. James walked into the compartment and glanced at the card, a look of understanding crossed his face. Albus noticed the tiny detail and asked tiredly, 'What do you know?'

'I'm not telling you,' James relied, as a smirk wove across his lips.

'Why?'

''Cos dad said I can't tell you, duh.'

'Does Mum know?' asked Albus, seeing a chance of finding out.

'Yes.'

'Please tell us!' Rose begged.

'No, no, no! I'm not telling you until Mum and Dad say that I can tell you,' James was getting irritated.

'Do my Mum and Dad know?' asked Rose.

'Of course they do, all the adults were fighting,' James went pink, something had happened. 'I've said too much, bye.'

He turned around to leave, but found his path blocked by a boy my age. ''Scuse me,' said James, sounding unusually polite. The boy didn't budge. James sat down opposite us again., he'd given up incredibly easily.

'Two Potter's, and a Weasley,' he drawled, looking between us.

'Move,' James said firmly.

'No,' said the boy, Albus and Rose knew what would happen in a few seconds whether or not the boy moved out of James' way.

'Move.' James' wand was now out of his pocket and directed at the boy's chest.

'Make me.'

'Fine,' said James, he looked confident of himself. Albus knew what was going to happen; Rose looked faintly annoyed, though she knew it was beyond her power to stop James.

'Ristusempra,' he said, and the boy hit the window behind him in fits of laughter. Once the laughter had worn off slightly, he jogged back towards his compartment. Albus followed.

When to bot got back to his compartment, he wheezed out, 'Potter … Weasley … mad ... curse … don't.' Then, he collapsed onto the floor. Albus hadn't ever seen the spell do that – he quickly left so that he wouldn't be accused of making the boy pass out.

Albus explained to Rose what had happened, who responded with, 'It was Scorpius Malfoy,' she said, as if it explained everything.

'And you know this because…'

'Our parents hate him because his dad took the Dark Side.'

'What's that?'

'Surely you know that much?' After receiving a clueless look, she said, 'Come on.'

'No,' said Albus shaking his head.

'Okay, I'll tell you. When our grandparents were at Hogwarts, a man named Tom Riddle, Voldemort, came up. There were two definite sides, with him, or against him. When Scorpius' dad was old enough, he joined Voldemort's side, which is basically the Dark Side. Almost everyone that knew him hated him after that.'

Albus opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by Rose telling him, 'You should change into your robes, we'll be there soon.' She walked out the compartment and headed in the opposite direction of Scorpius' carriage.


End file.
